efwfandomcom-20200214-history
Pain for Glory
*The Show Comes On The Air with Pyro and Egypt Central - Over And Under Theme Song Playing in the Background* Michael Cole: Welcome to Pain For Glory! You are looking live at a sold out arena in San Antonio, Texas! And we are officially on the road to Wrestlemania! As we come one step closer to someones Dream! Hello Again Everybody I am Michael Cole along side Jerry The King Lawler Tonight for Pain For Glory! Jerry: Damn Right Cole, Tonight is one of the steps closer to Wrestlema--- *The Lights Go Out* *When The Lights go on AdamEEF is seen standing in the middle of the ring* *The Zodiacs RPS, Head Hunter and Celtic Champion come out before Adam can speak* RPS: What the hell do you think you are doing back here huh? Before you can speak what the hell were you thinking on Friday Night? I am the only reason you and your former tag team partner who left with you...I am the only reason you guys were champions and you threw them championships away!? You didn't have to follow Nexus and what he said about how I'm using you for my World Title but tonight we don't have time to worry about what happened then just find yourself a partner tonight and get ready for Your tag Team Titles Match because we gotta help re-build this stable we can't just let it fall apart to the ashes! Adam: I Know I know! But Since we built this stable for all of us to be champions Celtic Champion is the only one who don't hold gold around here since he joined a while ago now and I need to regain my tag titles so Celtic you in? Celtic: You bet your ass I'm in. RPS: Okay Good Guys, Now you better win tonight but I got other things to worry about tonight because in San Antonio Tonight I will prove once again that I am The Greatest World Heavyweight Champion of ALL TIME! By when I defeat not one superstar nor two superstars not even three superstars but four superstars I will defeat in a Championship Scramble where many people will say the odds are not in my favour but I don't care about that! I have gone through every obstical there is possibly to go through I have defeated anyone in my path for anyone who wanted to challenge me for this title I will defeat this match tonight then go running through the Elimination Chamber match and main event headlining the Main Event of Wrestlemania 2 and continue my prestigious title reign beating Kyle Smith who I have already beaten two times during this title reign already! *RPS drops the mic* *RPS and Head Hunter leave the ring* Howard Finkel: The Following Contest in for the Tag Team Championships!! Match 1) Celtic Champion & Adam vs. Ivan 'The Destroyer' & The Ato - Tag Team Match for the Vacant Tag Team Championships Match 2) Kyle Smith vs. The Head Hunter - Singles Match *Backstage with The Ultimate Opportunist in the Interview Area* Josh Matthews: Opportunist..We are moments away from your match with Best In The World in an I Quit Match! Either Yours or his career is at a stop tonight! Thoughts on this?? TUO: My Thoughts?? My Thoughts Josh that are ---- *BITW attacks TUO from behind with a steel chair repeadetly leaving TUO unable to move on the floor* Match 3) Raj Singh vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - If Raj Singh Loses he is Strictly off of Smackdown shows. Michael Cole: As You just saw before that brutal match up here Best In The World viciously attacked The Ultimate Opportunist and The Ultimate Opportunist has not been medically cleared to compete at tonights Pay Per View ladies and Gentlemen.... Jerry: Let me tell you right now cole, that was not a wise move from Best In The World attacking The Ultimate Opportunist from behind so badly leaving him unable to compete tonight but he may have destroyed any chances of himself ever getting a future IC Championship Title shot anywhere in the near future right now!......... *Promo Package for Camron Moore, Chris Xtreme and Matt Codec EFW Championship Match with Cole Commentary* *Royal Rumble 1 Month Ago...* Xtreme's got the Walls Of Xtreme Locked in Matt's gotta tap right now he's not going home with the Championship I think the whole arena here knows it and I think Matt knows it right now he has been beaten down this entire match right now with only few shots at Chris Xtreme! But No Matt gets out of it I gotta give credit to Matt for his heart and determination here getting out of one of the most effective Submission holds in this buisness right now! Matt Comes of the ropes a sudden roll up what the? 1! 2! 3! Matt's Stolen One Matt's Stolen One! Matt Code is the new EFW Champion!!! *Raw-This Past Week...* Cameron Moore is in this match to see if he can enter the match at Pain For Glory for the EFW Championship and get back what he used to have wait a minute Matt's going for a quick one to steal one here to keep Moore out of the match! 1! a kick out not this time! *Later in the match* Moore's got 'em Moore's got 'em! he's going for a Suplex of the Top Rope he Matt Code breaks out of it Holy Shit! Matt Just fell off the top rope right onto the back of his neck! Did you hear it snap Jerry?!!!!?! Moore's going in for the pin from a fatal mistake from Code 1! 2! 3! Moore's in the match at Pain For Glory!.......... Match 4) Camron Moore vs. Matt Codec vs. Chris Xtreme - Triple Threat Match for the EFW Championship. *Backstage in the medical room the camera goes to The Ultimate Opportunist* The Ultimate Opportunist: Get off of me Dammit! I've got to compete in that World Title Match Right Now! Argh!!! Medical: I'm sorry but --- *The Ultimate Opportunist starts to hit all the doctors in the medical room then kicks the door down storming through the arena to his match* Howard Finkel: The Following Contest Is a Championship Scramble Match the rules are simple this match will have a time limit of 15 minuets the if a man pins another the will have to hold off their victory for the remainder of the match not letting anyone else pin someone or they will take the lead this match is For The World Heavyweight Championship!!!!! Introducing First The Challenger From Jacksonville Florida weighing in 260 pounds The Ghost Hunter! Introducing the second Challenger from Minneapollis, Minisoda The Ultimate Opportunist! Introducing The third Challenger from Greenwich Conneticant Samir Cerebral Assassin! Introducing the fourth Challenger Pensacola Jason T! Introducing the World Heavyweight Champion from Toronto, Ontario, Canada......Rated.....Peep....Superstar!!!!! Match 5) Rated Peep Superstarc vs. Jason T vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. The Ultimate Opportunist vs. The Ghost Hunter - Championship Scramble Match for the World Heavyweight Championship! BQ: Rate Card (WWECMP) BQ2: Rate 2 Theme Songs: 1) Simple Plan - Shut Up ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IHdaagXWas ) 2) Egypt Central - Over and Under ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch0upr5ZzlI ) Results